The Nightmare
by Magnus Glitter Bane Alec
Summary: The title says it all. Alec is having a nightmare. Is there anyone who can make it better! This is a one-shot for my other story All Alone.


_This is the first out off five one shots I will write for my other story All Alone. Its rated M because of the beginning of it. I wasn't sure if I should put T or M but in the end I didn't want to risk it. Anyway, hope you like it. _

_WARNING! Some disturbed scenes below! (I have no idea what to write here so just go with it)_

I tried struggling but his grip on my arm was too strong.

I tried screaming. Calling out to my mother. Anyone. But he gagged me with his tie.

He dragged me into his office and threw on the floor like I was nothing more than garbage.

Tears formed in my eyes as the first blow came. As his fist collided with my rib cage. Then his foot with my stomach.

He hit me again and again everywhere where he could. My head. My chest. My stomach. My back...

He just hit me until I started to cough blood.

Spitting insults at me like there is no tomorrow. Like I'm not even his son.

By now I was sure that I'm not.

"Fag!" "Useless piece of shit!" "Abomination!" "You're sick!" "Not allowed to live!" "I should just kill you!" "Fucking fag!" "Stupid!" Were just some off the things I heard as he continued hitting me.

Again and again and again.

The pain was becoming unbearable. And my eyes could barely open anymore because the blood flowed down from-what I assumed-was a big gash on my head.

But I still couldn't struggle. By now I even stopped trying.

I'm going to die. Was all I could think about as the blood mixed with my tears on the floor where I laid.

I'm going to die. I'm going to die. Was the only thing in my mind as all the pain turned into one. When I couldn't feel anymore where it hurt in particular because all the pain mixed together.

My tears couldn't stop flowing. It only turned stronger with every blow. Every insult.

Making me want to scream. Fight back.

But by now I knew that I surely have at least a few broken bones. And I have lost so much blood I wasn't sure if I would even be able to get up.

If he lets you. I thought as he hit me again. Making me cough out blood.

Suddenly his hand was in my hair and he yanked my head up harshly. Making me wince. But I was in too much pain to feel anything but the numbness by now.

It took a few seconds for my eyes to focus on him. And even then he was blurry.

"Have you had enough fag!?" He spat at me making me flinch. "You disgust me!"

He let my head fall on the floor again. I couldn't even feel it when it did.

"Disgusting." He said through his teeth standing up again before spiting on my face.

I bolted upright in the bed screaming.

I put a hand over my mouth and tried to stop the shaking and the tears.

"It was just a dream." I whispered at myself rocking back and forth like a child. "Just a dream."

But it wasn't. It wasn't just a dream. It was a memory. It was my father.

It was my father.

The tears flowed faster and the shaking stronger as the memory flashed through my mind again.

"It's not a dream. It's not a dream." My breathing turned uneven and it became harder and harder to breathe.

I knew I was having a panic attack but I couldn't stop it.

I can't.

Suddenly I was aware of the things around me.

Like two lean arms encircling me.

And a honey like voice that was saying something I couldn't hear over the pounding in my head but it still sounded calming.

I focused on that and after some time was able to even out my breathing again. And actually hear his words.

"It's ok darling. Breathe. He can't hurt you anymore. No one can. I'm here. Breathe. Just breathe." He whispered soothingly again and again until I was a little bit calmer.

I opened my eyes and looked right gold and green ones.

"I-I'm sorry." I said shakingly my voice breaking.

"No need to apologize darling." He said bringing me into his embrace.

Making me feel safer as he held me tightly and moved his hand up and down my back soothingly.

"But I woke you up again." I said resting my head against his chest. "I'm such a burden."

"No you're not darling." He said tilting my head up so I can look up at him. "You're no burden. I love you and I'm here for you. If that means having a few sleepless nights so be it. I'm happy as long as I can make you happy"

"You are." I whispered. "Thank you. I love you so much. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Lucky for the both of us we won't find that out. Ever. Ok?!"

I smiled at him-almost forgetting completely about the nightmare I just had-and pressed my lips lightly to his.

"Do you feel like going back to sleep?" He asked me after the kiss. Brushing the hair out of my eyes.

I considered it but knew that I won't be able to go back to sleep. I can never go back to sleep after the nightmare. It's always the same and it always takes hours before I can even think about sleep again.

I shook my head and looked down at my hands.

"Ok then." He let go of me and got up.

I looked up at him questioningly just as he suppressed a yawn.

He offered me a hand with a smile. "Care to join me for some very early breakfast darling? "

I took his hand smiling myself but still feeling bad that I'm keeping him from sleeping.

"I'm-"

"Don't say you're sorry darling." He said walking to the kitchen with me in tow. "I love every moment I'm spending with you. Even when it's cooking breakfast at two am. And besides. Later we can watch the sunrise." He looked back at me with a happy smile.

I smiled widely in return feeling incredibly grateful and happy at the moment.

Ii moved closer to him so our arms were pressed together while we still held hands tightly.

"I love you." I whispered into his ear.

"Love you too Sweetness." He kissed me on the cheek and opened the kitchen door.

_What do you think? Did you like it?_

_Like I said this is the first one out of five. One of the other four might be their first time. But for the others it's your choice so tell me what you want me to write and I will try to do it. Next one should be up soon I hope. And it will be posted seperately.  
_

_Anyway, Review my lovelies. _


End file.
